


Perfect Irony

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, lab rats, lovelace talks shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovelace discovers a secret whilst checking in on Eiffel, and shares a chat with Hilbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Irony

**Author's Note:**

> The new episode fucked me up guys. I needed to write something relatively shippy, but it ended up being angsty anyway.

"Well, well, well, isn't this familiar."

Lovelace's voice cut through the silence like a frozen knife, jerking Hilbert's head up from the cot. His hand gripped Eiffel's limp one tightly, as if by some miracle warmth would pass between them.

She stood over him, arms crossed, face emotionless. How dare she be so apathetic, how dare she not care. A man was dying, and she was content to stay set in her petty games of revenge.

He kept the thoughts unspoken though, and looked up at her with an equally blank expression.

Lovelace flicked her eyebrows upwards. "Looks like history can't help but repeat itself, eh Selberg?"

Hilbert said nothing and looked away.

She narrowed her eyes, peering closer at his face with a mixture of shock and morbid curiosity. "Have you been crying?"

He was suddenly aware of the darkened lines of wet skin running down his face, one salty bead trembling at the tip of his nose. Hilbert quickly removed his glasses and wiped his face off on his sleeve, remaining silent.

A twisted smile snaked across Lovelace's face. "Oh, oh this is rich. You actually- you went and-" she snorted and shook her head.

"Dear God, I can't believe it. You pick the one person who you think no one will miss, who you purposely turn into a science experiment, and you go and fall in love with him."

The truth of her words hurt more than any bullet wound or radiation shot. Hilbert allowed himself a venomous glare.

"Careful Captain, your sociopath is showing."

Lovelace shrugged. "It takes one to know one. I'm not taking any pleasure in Eiffel's misfortune; he's done nothing wrong. No, I'm pleased because even I couldn't have chosen such a beautifully ironic punishment for you. Because not only is your favorite lab rat going to die, but because it's your fault. I know you had the ability to stop the Decima, but you didn't. You kept going, kept pushing, and look what that's done. It's too late now, and you're going to have to watch him die knowing it's all. Your. Fault. You're going to feel everything I felt, twice as hard. So yeah, I'm taking pleasure in that."

She turned to the door, her smile now void of any warmth or pretense.

"You know, it really is a classic little Shakespearean love story. Othello would be impressed."

The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the station as it, and Hilbert, began to fall apart.


End file.
